Forbidden Love
by KenzieMac
Summary: Cat Valentine has been regarded as a social outcast since she started Hollywood Arts. With no friends, high school has been the worst. But when she is assigned a project with Beck and Tori, it brings new friendships, and maybe even a romance. Unfortunately, she also gains herself an enemy: Jade West. BeckXCat
1. Chapter 1

**Victorious**

**Chapter 1**

**By KenzieMac**

**Hello :) This is my first story on FanFiction (at least on this account) so go easy on me!**

**Right, here you go…hope you enjoy, R&R x**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Victorious.**

Cat's POV

'Have fun at school today, honey!' Mom calls.

'I will! Love you!' I call back, although I know I won't have fun. I never have fun at school, except in lessons, usually.

I walk to the bus stop, where there are plenty of schoolkids standing with their friends.

As soon as I reach the stop, people start to whisper. I sigh, but I'm used to it.

When the bus arrives, everyone shoves past me. I almost fall, but a nearby girl stops me. It's Tori Vega. She's in a lot of my classes, and seems nice. She moved to Hollywood Arts last year, and already has a group of friends – the school hot boy, Beck Oliver, his girlfriend and the mean witch, Jade West, the funny puppet man, Robbie Shapiro, and the musically talented one, Andre Harris.

I sometimes feel jealous, especially because I don't _have _any friends.

Anyway, as soon as I'm steady, Tori whips her arm back, and acts as if it never happened, but it's OK. I understand. It wouldn't help her _reputation_ if she was caught helping, or even talking to me.

I'm known as the weird outcast at school. Kind of like Sinjin, except people do talk to him, and he has his own group of nerd friends. Nobody talks to me. High school is cruel. When I first started school, I was happy and optimistic, yet a little _weird._ Looking back, I was very weird, and random. It's no wonder people soon regarded me as a social outcast. I smarted up, and stopped talking as much, but it was too late.

'OI!' I am interrupted in my daydreams by the bus driver. 'Are you gonna just stand there, or get on?'

'Sorry.' I blush, hearing people sniggering at me, but I brush it off. I'm used to it, anyway.

I stand at the front of the bus, hoping for an empty double seat. Of course, there is none. There are some seats, but people have sat their bags on them, to stop me sitting there, so I reluctantly stand, hanging onto a pole for dear life.

When we reach the school, there's still 20 minutes to spare. The other pupils slope of to the Asphalt Café, some to the corridors, but I go to my usual hideout – the janitor's closet. Occasionally, people come in for privacy, to argue or something, so I escape to the library when that happens, but to my glee, only the janitor is there, and he is used to my regular visits.

'Hi!' I greet brightly, closing the door behind me.

He is sitting on the floor in the corner, sleeping. He opens one eye to make sure it's only me.

'Morning, Cat.' He says, and then he closes it again.

I giggle. 'Hi, Mr Janitor!' It's only with him I can be my proper self, happy and optimistic.

I take a seat opposite him, playing on my PearPhone.

First period is Acting. I like that class. It's funny, even though Sikowitz is usually really mean to me, and everyone laughs.

'Today, class, I am assigning you a project. You will do this in groups of three.' Sikowitz announces. 'I will assign each three a particular genre, and you will have to create a 5-minute tops scene using that genre.'

Everyone moans and complains, but I sit, content. I don't mind a project. It's the working in threes I don't like. Nobody would pick me.

'I have picked the groups!'

Oh. Not so bad, then. The people that are in my group will probably complain, but I'm expecting that.

Everybody whines some more.

'Sssh!' Sikowitz shushes. 'OK. Jade, Sinjin and Robbie.'

'WHAT? You cannot put me with those weirdos!' Jade screeches.

'I can, and I _have_. Your genre is sci-fi.'

'That's even worse!'

'Yes!' I hear Sinjin mutter happily.

'You shut it, you freak!' Jade shouts.

'Ssh, babe, calm it.' Her boyfriend, Beck, soothes.

She reluctantly sits back in her chair.

'Good, Jade.' Sikowitz praises. 'Now, Tori, Beck and Cat. Romance.'

Tori and Beck don't complain, much to my shock. Then again, they're too nice for that. Tori even turns in her seat and gives me a small smile. But Jade speaks up anyway.

'You cannot put Beck with Vega and the Freakiest Freak.' She shouts. 'And make it ROMANCE! Beck'll have to date somebody in it!'

'Not necessarily, now shut it, you gank.'

That shuts her up.

Sikowitz reads out more threes, but I am daydreaming too much to listen. Ever since Tori moved here, I have wanted to be her friend, and I have had a crush on Beck since I first met him. Well, saw him. I have never spoken to either, though, but I've heard them talking about me, that I may be a little weird but there's nothing wrong with me…_defending_ me.

'The project is due to be performed at the end of term.' Sikowitz finishes. The bell rings, just in time. 'Class dismissed!'

I grab my bag, and start to leave, when Tori runs to catch up with me.

'Hi!' she smiles. 'I guess we're partners, huh?'

'Yeah…guess so.' I give a small and anxious smile back.

'So I was thinking we could start tonight, at my house?' she offers.

_Go over to another person's house? I haven't done that since elementary school_! I think, alarmed, but nod eagerly. 'Sure!'

'Awesome. Here is my…address…' she says, grabbing a piece of paper and scribbling it down. 'Here you go! See you at…6?'

'OK!'

'Awesome! I need to go and tell Beck now. Wish me luck!' she rolls her eyes, referring to Jade. 'And…by the way, Cat? I'm really sorry I haven't made the effort to talk to you before. You seem really nice!' And she darts off.

I look at the piece of paper in my hands, squealing in excitement.

'Weirdo…' someone mutters, passing me. I turn red, and shut up.

That night, I knock at Tori's door.

'I like your house!' I tell her brightly, but trail off when I realise how weird that could sound, but she merely laughs.

'Thanks!'

When I walk in, I see Beck isn't here yet.

'Did you convince Jade to let him come?' I ask.

'Not exactly. I waited until Math…and Jade isn't in our Math class. He said yeah, but I expect Jade will want to hang out with him tonight, but I'm hoping he'll escape her.'

'Hee hee…escape.' I giggle before I can stop myself.

She smiles.

'So what were you thinking about the project?' she asks.

'What do you mean?'

'What should we make the storyline?'

'Not sure. We'd better wait until Beck gets here.'

'Yeah. But we could do that…I love Beck…but he loves you?'

'Sikowitz might say that's predictable.'

'Mm…good point. What if… you love Beck, but Beck loves me…then as a twist, at the end, it ends up you and Beck!' Tori offers.

'Kay-kay!' I say cheerily, although I didn't altogether understand it.

'TORI! I want…' Tori's big sister, Trina, makes me jump, as she stomps down the stairs. 'Oh, great. Why is that here?'

'Her name is Cat, and we're working on a project.' Tori defends me. I feel myself smiling.

'Ugh. Poor you. Is anyone else coming?'

'Beck.'

'BECK?' Trina repeats, eyes widened. 'Oh my God, I look a mess! I gotta go change!' and she runs upstairs.

'Does she like Beck?' I ask.

'Yup.' Tori grins.

'Does Beck like her?'

'No! Definitely not. The opposite.' Tori rolls her eyes.

'Yeah. Beck likes Jade.' I giggle.

'I'm not sure. They've been arguing like, a lot lately.' She sits on their red sofa.

'Oh. Why?'

'Just about…everything. Jade gets super jealous, and she obviously wasn't pleased he was working with you and I.'

'Why not?'

'Because you're really pretty, and she hates me!'

'I'm sure she do…you think I'm pretty?'

'Yeah! You're so cute, and so sweet. I wish I'd spoken to you sooner.' she smiles. 'In fact, I'm not sure why everyone…' she trails off.

'Everyone makes fun of me?' I offer. 'Never speaks to me?'

'I…yeah…'

I smile, and shrug, when someone knocks.

'It's open!' Tori yells.

It's Beck – with Jade.

'Hello, girls.' He greets.

'Hey, Beck…Jade?'

'Hi…' I don't keep my eyes off the floor.

'She insisted coming along.' He explains.

'_She_ has a name.' Jade snaps.

'I told you, you didn't have to come. It's just a scene.'

'A _romance _scene.' She exclaims. We all stare at her. 'Look, just get on with it.'

'Let's do this thing.' He says, taking a seat next to me. I look up, and smile. Jade scowls, sitting on the edge, next to Beck. 'Have you got anything planned?'

'Kinda.' Tori replies. 'See, I was thinking…maybe Cat loves you, but you love me? And at the end, it ends up you and Cat?'

'Him and the _Freak_?' Jade mutters.

'Quit calling her that, Jade!' Beck frowns. She looks shocked.

'So…the idea?' Tori interrupts.

'Great. Let's do it.' He smiles softly at me.

I smile back.

Next to him, Jade sits, eyes widened in fury. At _me_. I gulp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Victorious**

**Chapter 2**

**By KenzieMac**

**Here's another chapter for you! I hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Beck's POV

'And that is why…' Cat stutters. 'And…that is…why…'

'Cat?' I frown. 'Are you all right?'

'What?' she looks up at me with her big brown eyes. 'I…I'm fine.'

'Are you sure? You seem a bit…jumpy. Maybe we should take a break.'

'Kay-kay.' She seems worried as she takes a seat on the red sofa. She keeps glancing behind me, and I immediately know what's going on.

'Jade, what are you doing?' I turn to my girlfriend.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' Jade retorts.

'You're making Cat nervous.'

'Aaw, that's too bad!' she says sarcastically. 'Is it my fault she's a little crybaby?'

'Quit being mean to me!' Cat cries from behind me.

'Shouldn't you be working on your _own _scene?' Tori asks her, sitting next to Cat.

'The nerds can sort it.' Jade replies icily. 'I just do not want to have my boyfriend doing a romance scene with…you things.'

'Tori and Cat.' I put in.

'What?'

'They have names!'

'Why are you even defending them? I'm your girlfriend!'

'I know!' I say softly. _Sometimes I wish you weren't. _I think, but instead say, 'You should trust me. I would never cheat on you.'

'…I know.' She sulks.

'Can we just get on with the scene?' Tori pleads.

'Go ahead.' Jade sighs, staring up at the ceiling.

'Thank you.' I lean over, and kiss her cheek, then stand up.

'Start from where you left off.' Tori tells us. 'And…action!'

'And that is why we can't be together.' Cat's eyes fill up with real tears, but she suddenly cries, 'Tell your girlfriend to stop glaring at me!'

I spin around to Jade.

'Jade!' I exclaim.

'What? I was just _looking_ at her.' She smiles creepily.

'That's not creepy…' Tori mutters.

'I want to go home now, let's go, Beck.' Jade stands up.

'I am working on a project.' I refuse.

'You have like, another 3 weeks. Come _on._' Jade snaps through gritted teeth.

I still refuse, so she reluctantly sits down.

After 5 more minutes, she stands up. 'That's it, I'm going! Bye, babe!' seemingly in a happier mood, she leans down and kisses me on the cheek.

'But how are you going to get h…' I begin, but she leaves.

'Maybe she took your keys?' Cat pipes up.

Groaning, I check my pockets. 'Yep.'

'I'll drive you home?' Cat offers, but she stops suddenly, and looks down shyly, bright red.

'Thanks.' I smile.

'BECK!' someone cries from behind me – it's Trina. I hear her tottering over in her high heels, and stops right behind me. 'I see Jade isn't here.'

'Oh, wow, look at the time. It's already 10, I'd better go. That OK, Cat?' I ask.

'Kay-kay.' Cat stands. 'Bye, Tori! Bye, Trina.'

'See you tomorrow, Cat.' Tori hugs Cat, who looks surprised.

'Ew! Tori!' I hear Trina exclaiming.

'Trina!' Tori yelps.

'Bye, Trina…it was nice meeting you.' Cat mumbles.

'Blech!' Trina snaps.

I stand up. 'See you, Tori.'

'Wait! Wait! Beck, don't go!' Trina pleads.

I quickly leave, followed by Cat.

'Are you OK?' I ask, climbing into her car.

'Yeah. I'm used to it!' she says in a small voice, and I suddenly feel a sharp and unexpected rush of fury run through me. She is so sweet – how can people treat her the way Trina did?

'Why do you let people say things like that?' I ask.

'I can't really argue…it's me against the whole school.' She sniffs.

Feeling guilty, I tell her, 'Well, now it's you, me_ and_ Tori against the whole school.'

'Really?' she looks up, eyes shining with tears.

'Eyes on the road!' I remind quickly, as a car presses their horn furiously.

'Sorry!'

'And…yeah.' I rub the back of my neck. 'I'm sorry about Jade, too.'

'It's all right. I know how mean she can be.' She smiles, and takes a deep breath. 'I don't mean to be rude, but why are you with her? I could see in there you don't love her anymore.'

'_What_?' I exclaim incredulously. I'm not even sure about my feelings, yet a little redhead I just started talking to reckons she's got me all sorted? No! 'I do love her!'

'Sorry…'

'I do love her.' I repeat. 'I've been with her 2 years. I do love her.'

'I didn't mean to…'

'I know. It's OK. She just annoys me sometimes, when she bosses me about, and everything.' I turn to face her. 'Why do you act like you do in school?'

'What do you mean?'

'Just there, you were happy and talkative. In school you act really shy, and don't talk to anyone. You don't even bother defending yourself when people make fun of you.'

She shrugs, and I can see a tear rolling down her cheek.

'Don't cry…I'm sorry.' I sigh.

She doesn't say anything. When we stop at a red light, I tell her,

'Cat, look at me.'

She stares directly ahead.

'Cat!'

'No…' she mutters quietly.

'Look at me!' I grab her wrists and force her to look at me. Her eyes are huge, and she seems terrified. 'Shoot…Cat…' I groan, but freeze. 'Cat?' I run my fingers down her wrists, feeling long thin bumps. I turn the light on, pull her sleeves off, and study her wrists, fearing the worst.

'Beck!' she snatches her arms back, but I've already seen.

'You cut yourself?' I whisper.

'No!'

Suddenly, it all makes sense. Whenever I've looked at her, she's wearing long sleeves, and when she's forced to wear short sleeves, she wears these funny colourful fingerless gloves that go up to her elbows.

'Why? Do you really hate your life that much?'

'Yes! I do!' she suddenly explodes. 'I am sick of people making fun of me and bullying me and I just sometimes feel like I want to end it all…'

I sit, shocked.

'But…' I stutter. I really cannot express my shock. 'How often do you cut?'

She ignores me.

'CAT!'

'A lot!'

'Is it really worth it?' I whisper.

'It is. I don't have any friends, except for you and Tori…kind of.'

'I…'

'I don't want to talk about it!' she shouts, as we stop in front of my house and RV.

'I really think we should…'

'Get out my car, Beck!' she yelps.

'Cat!'

'Go!' she takes a deep breath. 'Please don't tell anybody.'

'I am going to tell my friends.'

'Why? They won't care. Tori might…but please don't tell!' she begs me.

'All right.' I say, and march out the car into my RV.

I grab my phone, and phone Tori.

'Hello?'

'Tori! Cat is cutting!' I blurt.

'_What_?'

'Her wrists…they're covered in scars.'

'Oh my God!'

**Thank you to: **_**BooTheUnicorn**_**, **_**fallingforuwasme, CassLovesBat**_** and **_**Guest**_** for reviewing, and to those who subscribed to and/or favourited the story.**

**Kenzie xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Victorious**

**Chapter 3**

**By KenzieMac**

**Hey! Here's another chapter for you guys…hope you R&R & enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

Cat's POV

I take a deep breath, and walk into school. I am trying to avoid 3 specific people – Beck, Tori and Jade. Particularly Jade. I just know she hates me, because Beck stuck up for me yesterday. I don't know why she's so worried. Why would someone like him ever want to date someone like me?

'CAT!' someone shouts, jolting me out my daydreams. It's Tori!

I spin around on my heels, and try to act as though I never heard her, walking as fast as I can, bumping into some people as I go.

'Watch it, you freak!'

I ignore them, walking faster, but as soon as I turn round a corner, I bump into Beck and Jade.

'Look who it is.' Jade glares at me.

'Cat!' Tori runs around the corner, and crashes right into me. We both collapse on the floor, my face as red as my hair.

Beck starts to put his hand out to help us up, but Jade slaps it away.

'Sorry!' Tori apologises quickly, standing up, and pulling me up.

'Bye!' I try to walk away, but Tori and Beck both grab my wrists.

'Cat, you need to talk about it!' he says.

'Talk about what?' Jade demands.

'You shouldn't do that to yourself!' Tori puts in.

'Beck! You said you wouldn't tell!' I cry.

'I had to tell!' he argues.

'Would someone please explain to me what's going on?' Jade yelps.

'Cat cuts herself.' Beck tells her before I can stop him.

'Cat _cuts_ herself?' she repeats loudly, eyes widened.

Immediately, everyone in the corridor turns to stare at me. I can feel them all judging me, their eyes boring into mine, their mouths open in shock.

I burst into tears, and run to the janitor's closet. The janitor isn't here today, thank goodness. Before I have time to block the door, all three run inside.

'Thanks a lot! Now everybody knows!' I sob.

'You have to talk about this! Look, we'll take you to Lane, OK?' Tori tries to comfort me by hugging me.

'I don't want to talk about it.' I sniff. 'To anyone!'

She and Beck exchange worried glances.

'Can I see?' she asks gently, her hands on my wrists.

I say nothing, and she takes my silence as a yes, pulling my sleeves up. I hope they don't notice the fresh one, but Beck does.

'You cut last night?' he whispers angrily.

'No!' I lie.

'Cat!' they're all talking at once. Even Jade is telling me I shouldn't do it.

I scream, making them all stop.

'JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!' I shout, shoving past them and running outside, tears pouring down my cheeks. I don't care where I go, as long as it's away from them!

I hear people making comments.

'Freaky girl cuts…!'

'What a weirdo…'

'Here's a knife!'

'SHUT UP!' I screech. Everyone looks at me. The whole hallway is silent.

Someone breaks the silence,

'I think the Freak has finally had a breakdown.'

Everyone murmurs their agreements. This is the final straw, and I faint. In the middle of the hallway.

When I wake up, I'm in the Nurse's office. The first thing I notice is the bandages on my wrists.

'Hey, sweetie.' The Nurse says. 'How you feeling?'

'I feel fine.' I mutter determinedly, although my head is swimming and I feel dizzy.

She fiddles about, taking my temperature, redoing my bandages, even taking a stethoscope and listening to my heartbeat.

'You seem fine.' She nods. 'I think you were just overthinking, had too much on your mind.'

'How did I get here?' I frown.

'Beck Oliver. Carried you bridal style! Isn't that sweet?'

'Oh…no. Jade won't be happy about that…'

'Right, hon. I think…we ought to talk, don't you?' she looks at me, fingering my bandages. 'I just want to know what exactly you've been doing.'

'I…it's not much, I swear.' I murmur. 'When I feel sad, I just get a knife and…cut myself. I don't go too deep.'

'Knife?' she repeats.

'A clean one.' I nod.

'I know, your cuts aren't infected.' She writes something down. 'OK! You have an appointment with Lane the guidance councillor every day at the beginning of lunchtime.'

'I don't need counselling…' I argue.

'I'm not asking you, sweetie, I'm telling you.' she says firmly.

I glare.

'Are you feeling well enough to go to the rest of school today?' she asks.

I nod, although I'm dreading what everyone will say. It will be much worse!

'Good! Your first guidance meeting is today.' She adds. 'Start of lunch, do-not-forget!'

'I won't.' I stand up.

'Keep those bandages on, too. Come back at break for a change.'

At all my classes, people are whispering about me. There's now a rumour that I'm crazy, and that I'm going to a mental hospital. I'm not!

Jade is in an even worse mood with me, now. She refuses to talk to me, only talking about me behind my back, and I don't blame her, but Tori and Beck are very supportive, even telling people to shut up with the rumours. They even invited me to sit with them, but I refused. Their friends seem very nice, but I know they think I'm crazy, and I don't think they'd appreciate me sitting with them. I know Jade wouldn't.

At lunch, I really just want to skip the meeting, but I find myself marching up to Lane's office, and knocking on his door.

'Hello there, Cat.' He welcomes me. 'If you would just want to take a seat there.'

'I'm not crazy.' I tell him, sitting down.

'I know, I know.' He assures me.

'And I'm not going to a mental hospital!'

'I know.' He repeats. 'Now listen, I want you to tell me the first time you cut.'

I say nothing.

'Cat, you will have to talk to someone about this eventually, and I'm sure you'd rather it was me than a complete stranger.'

'OK! I…it was 6 months ago.' I say shakily. 'I was in a really depressed mood because some people shoved me into a mud puddle, and trashed my bag. They told me I was worthless, and that I may as well die. I went home, and cut myself with a knife. I had read about people cutting themselves. They said it helped. I hoped it might help me. It really hurt, but at the same time…it didn't.'

'I see. And did it ever occur to you that you could seriously hurt yourself?'

'I wanted to seriously hurt myself, but I wasn't brave enough to go too deep.'

'How frequently do you cut?'

'A lot.'

'Specify.'

'Like…I used to do it almost every day, but now it's about once a week.'

'And _why_ do you cut?'

'Because! People always make fun of me! They treat me horribly, and I get fed up of it. Do you know, that Beck and Tori are the closest thing to friends I have? They're the only people that talk to me. If people do talk to me, they're made to, or they are making fun of me.'

'Why didn't you ever tell anybody about the kids making fun of you?'

'Some teachers already knew, and they didn't do anything about it.' I shrug.

'You should have told me.' he says gently.

I look up. I know he's only a guidance counsellor, this is his job, but it feels nice to know that somebody is at least pretending to care.

At the end of the session, he asks me,

'Do you feel better after this?'

I frown, thinking about it, and realise, yeah. I've gotten a lot of things off my chest. I nod.

'A lot.' I admit.

'And are you going to go home and cut tonight?'

I shake my head hesitantly. 'Not tonight.'

'Good! I'll see you tomorrow, at lunchtime?' he asks.

'Kay-kay! Thank you, Lane!' I stand up, and smile the first real smile I've had in a while.

**Don't worry; good things are in store for Cat in later chapters :)**

**Thank you to: **_**mossdawn**_** (**Not sure! I looked up everywhere to see if she had a license and/or a car, but I couldn't see anywhere, so I just made it that she has both in this story**), **_**Guest, CookieeDough**_** and **_**BooTheUnicorn**_ **(**LOL, I thought that too**).**

**R&R!**

**Kenzie xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Victorious**

**Chapter 4**

**By KenzieMac**

**Sorry I haven't updated in…forever! Seriously, though, it's been, what, 3 months? I'm so sorry, I've been super busy. Plus I've been having writer's block D:**

**I'll try and update more often, I promise! R&R xoxo**

**Quick note: I made a very small change in chapter 1. So small, you may not notice it. I accidentally said Cat didn't have a car or a license, near the beginning, but later on she does have a car, so I've changed that. She ****does ****have a car and a license :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious. If I did, Bat would have happened long ago.**

Beck's POV

I jog into the Asphalt Café, looking for Cat. I spot Robbie and Andre sitting at a table, so hurry over to them. As soon as they notice me, they stop talking.

Distracted from Cat, I frown. 'Were you guys just talking about me?'

'_What_?' Andre snorts, but they exchange quick, uneasy glances. 'No way. Why would we do that?'

'Because I've been talking to Cat more.' I feel my temper beginning to flare. I know that's why they were talking about me. They don't like Cat – only because they don't _know _her.

'So what? She's just a girl.' Robbie shrugs. 'It doesn't mean we've been talking about you.'

'Don't bother lying. I can't believe you two! You're so shallow; you're judging someone before you even know them. Cat is the sweetest person _ever_, if you'd talk to her you would know that.' I start to walk away, but Andre stops me.

'Sorry, man. It's just…she's really weird, y'know?'

'So are half the kids in this school, but that doesn't stop people talking to them. We're at Hollywood Arts, guys, people _are_ weird. Robbie, you're considered weird, aren't you, because of Rex?'

'Hey!' and Robbie reveals Rex, who had been under the table the entire time.

'See?' I exclaim.

'All right, we get your point.' Andre sighs.

'So you'll maybe talk to her? See what she's like?' I ask.

But, of course, he looks uneasy. 'I didn't say that.'

I glare at him, spin on my heels and go look for my little redheaded friend. I find her in the janitor's closet, on her PearPhone.

'Could you give us a minute?' I ask the janitor, who is crouching in the corner. He looks surprised, but stands and leaves, closing the door behind him. I turn to Cat, who stares up at me. 'How did your counselling session go?'

'It went…OK.' She huffs, and says no more.

'Cat?'

'What?!' she yelps. 'I'm supposed to be mad at you. You're not making this easy.'

'_Mad_ at me?' I repeat. 'Why?'

'It's your fault I'm doing these stupid sessions. Everyone thinks I'm madder than I was before, getting _therapy_.'

'You would have had to talk to me eventually. Remember the project?'

'Do you know what people have been saying to me? Horrible things. I found a dirty _knife _in my locker, with a note taped to it. It said, '_Here, maybe you can poison yourself and go DIE._' I cried for ages!'

'I know, I know.' I groan, feeling seriously guilty. 'I'm really sorry Jade yelled it, but you shouldn't cut. Did you cut last night?'

'Who cares? Nobody, that's who.'

'Cat, I was so worried about you yesterday, when you fainted. So was Tori! You avoided us for the rest of the day!' I squat down to her level.

'No wonder.' She scowls. 'And now…and now because…because you carried me, Jade thinks you like me, and you _don't,_ because I'm ugly, and…'

I don't know why, but I dive forward, and kiss her. It's not the most romantic of kisses, surrounded by mops and buckets and all sorts, and the fact she was sobbing, but it's one of the best I've ever had.

She responds, but when I pull back, she's sitting, visibly shocked.

'Cat?' I frown slightly. 'Cat? CAT?'

'_How could you do that_?' she squeaks.

'I…I'm sorry.'

'No!' she abruptly stands up. 'No, no, no. As if it wasn't bad enough with Jade!'

I stand up to her level.

'Please, Cat.' I attempt, but she pushes past me and runs out.

After lunch, I try to find her, but Tori says after her session she faked ill and left.

'How did it go?' I ask anxiously.

'Great, she said. I think it's really helping her.' She replies. 'Oh! By the way, I got her to come to my house after school, for the project.'

'You did?' I blink. 'How?'

'I convinced her, saying she wouldn't want to get a bad grade. She was really reluctant – she kept saying she didn't want to see you.'

I silently groan.

'Did you guys fall out?' she asks.

'Something like that.' I reply awkwardly.

For the rest of the day, I sit, fidgeting impatiently, as the teachers drone on, the students dropping mean comments asking why I talk to Cat…but eventually, the bell goes. I hope to get to Tori's to see Cat ASAP, but Jade stops me.

'What was with you today?' she demands. 'You were so unlike yourself.'

'What do you mean?'

'You were…biting your nails, tapping them on the desk…what's happening after school that you're so nervous…or excited about?'

'Nothing! I mean, I'm not excited. I'm just working on the project with Cat and Tori.'

'_Cat._ You're excited about seeing _her_. Why?' she suddenly looks angry.

'I am not excited!' I protest. 'Now, I really gotta go.'

'I'm coming with you.' she starts, but Robbie and Sinjin appear.

'Hello.' Sinjin says tentatively. 'We were hoping to start on our project.'

'Yeah, we haven't got any acting done.' Robbie pulls out a few pieces of paper from his pocket. 'But Sinjin and I have started writing the script.'

'Gimme that.' Jade grabs it, and her eyes skim down the page. '_Alien Queen_?! You casted me as the ALIEN QUEEN?! Who the hell made me a freaking Alien Queen?!'

'You have to be.' Sinjin protests.

'I want to be something else.'

'OK…would you rather play Alienator, the hero, or the evil Martian King who is out to destroy the rest of the planet Royals to become the all-time ruler of the universe?' Robbie asks.

'NONE!' she screams. 'Come on, BECK, hurry up!' she grabs my wrist and hauls me to my car.

'Wait! We'll fail the class!' I hear the nerds shout.

'I don't CARE.'

'Weren't you a little harsh on them?' I ask, once we're driving to Tori's.

'No.' she replies shortly.

I sigh, and once we're at Tori's, I see she and Cat are already sitting at a laptop, typing away.

'Then Beck admits…he loves you.' Cat murmurs.

'_Ahem._' Jade says sharply.

They both look up, and Cat suddenly looks very nervous.

I have to talk to her in private, but there's no way that'll happen when Jade is here. And if I get Jade away, even for a few minutes, there's the issue of Tori.

'You were a little late.' Tori speaks up. 'So we thought we'd start writing the script. If you don't like bits of it you can change.'

'Nobody cares, Vega.' Jade snaps, sitting down.

'I care.' I defend. 'Unlike you, I want a good grade.'

The three of us sit at the laptop, discussing, while Jade sits at the side. I feel a little bit sorry for her, but when Tori excuses herself to the bathroom, that evaporates.

'So, Cat, how are you?' she snarls.

Cat, visibly nervous, answers, 'OK…people aren't as mean to me as they were before. People do still tease me, but…'

'I didn't ask for your life story.'

'Jade!' I exclaim.

Her eyes widening, she turns to face me. '_What_?'

'Quit being mean to Cat.'

'Oh, you're sticking up for her?'

'I…yes. I am!' I frown. 'Because she is my _friend…_emphasis on the _friend_.'

Jade looks from me to Cat. 'No, no, no, you're more than friends.'

'JADE! Stop overreacting! You're being dramatic.' I place my hands on her shoulders, but she shoves me away.

'Great. I'm losing my boyfriend to the weirdest girl in school.' She snaps, and punches Cat's arm. It doesn't look too hard, but I'm fed up of her tonight.

'_Jade_! That's it, just…leave.' I stand up.

'What?' her eyes widen.

'You heard me! I'm sick of you being so jealous. I just need some peace and quiet from your whining.' I can't believe I'm saying all this, but it's coming out.

'Are you breaking up with me?' she demands.

'I…no.' I sigh, but add in my head, '_Not yet_.'

'So you really want me to leave?' she asks, saddened.

'Yes.'

'Fine, then. See you tomorrow, Beck. _Cat_.' She stands up, and goes to the door. 'Oh, and by the way, Cat? If I find out you've done anything with my boyfriend, I will kill you.'

And she leaves.

'Why do you date her?' Cat pipes up, surprising me.

'I love her.' I reply simply.

'Then…why did you kiss me?'

I'm silent. 'I…er…I don't know.' Attempting to change the subject, I ask about her session.

'It went good! I didn't cut last night.'

'Did you cut…today?' I ask gently.

Oh no. She says nothing.

'Why did you cut today?' I groan.

'Because you kissed me.'

_What_? It takes me a few minutes to register what she just said, when Tori arrives back.

'Hey, guys…where's Jade?' she smiles.

'Beck told her to leave.' Cat replies simply.

I don't bother saying anything. I can't believe she cut – because of _me_.

**Thank you to: **_**fallingforuwasme, Guest, mossdawn **_**(**oh my God! I'm an idiot! I just realised why you asked about the bus thing :o sorry, minor Story Mistake. I've fixed it, as I said up there:)**) **_**chartsuttongirl, Seddie-Bat, MariaLuvsYew, HoA-JaraFTW, EmiilyRae96, Guest, That One Person**_**, **_**BooTheUnicorn **_**and **_**BeckjustkisscatAlready**_** (**your name could not be more true!**)**_**.**_** Wow. 12! Thank you guys so much, you're the best! Keep reviewing!**

**By the way, I'm going to put Jade's POV in soon, once Beck and Cat get closer. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Victorious**

**Chapter 5**

**By KenzieMac**

**I'm so, so sorry I haven't been updating. So sorry. But this time I have a reason; my best friend since I was tiny was in an accident and is now in hospital. He nearly died, and I have spent almost every second of every day at the hospital, which, of course, leaves no time for writing.**

**But he's better now. Sitting up and talking, and he practically ordered me to get back to my computer. So here you go…it's a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy it all the same…xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious.**

Cat's POV

I am in such a happy mood! I swear I would be skipping into school if I were brave enough to.

I'll just stick to humming a tune. People are already giving me odd stares even at this, but I'm too happy to care. Yesterday, Beck _kissed_ me. Beck Oliver, the boy I have had a crush on since I was a freshman, gave me my first kiss. Yes, I'm 16 years old and haven't kissed anyone, at least until yesterday, but it doesn't matter!

At first, I was really worried in case anybody had saw, as it was in the janitor's closet, but now, the depression has gone and I feel over the moon.

As I walk down the corridor, I hear hushed whispers as I do. More whispers than usual, and my name is mentioned several times.

I strain to hear, even though I'm not sure if I really want to know what they're speaking about, but I can't make out what anyone is saying.

'Hey, Cat!' Tori calls, walking up to me. The whispers increase at this.

'Hi.' I nibble my lip anxiously. 'Tori…are you sure you want to be talking to me right now?'

She frowns. 'Cat, of course I do! Who cares what everyone else thinks?'

'_I _care! People seem to be speaking about me a lot more today.' I worry. What if someone found out Beck kissed me? Oh no! Jade will kill me! 'Tori?'

She's hesitating.

'Tori…? Do you know why they're speaking about me more than usual?' I persist, my heart racing.

'I'm really sorry, Cat.' She whispers.

'About what? What are people saying about me?' I demand, my voice an octave higher.

'Well…Jade spread a rumour that you tried to kill yourself last night, and you were rushed to a hospital…and a mental hospital.'

'But…but I wasn't!' my face crumples. 'We were working on the scene!'

'I know, Cat. I'm really sorry. Beck and I tried to stop the rumours, but it didn't work.'

How could my perfect, happy day have gone so wrong so quickly?

'Why would Jade do this to me?' my heart rate quickens. Did she know?

'Because she's a jealous bitch.' I almost jumped at Tori's sharp tone, and her choice of words, even if they are true. 'I think Beck likes you. She knows he does.'

'He…likes…me? No he doesn't.'

'I think so, Cat.'

I look at the ground. 'Jade really hates me. He can't like me.'

'It's OK, Cat.'

'No, it's not. If she thinks Beck likes me, she'll…she'll….' I trail off, paling at the thoughts that whizz through my head.

'She won't do anything.' Tori says gently, pulling me into a hug. 'Beck won't let her. Neither will I.'

I try my best not to cry in the middle of the corridor, but they leak out, my shoulders wracking with sobs. Not just because of Jade, but because of _everything_. All the rumours, Beck, Jade, cutting, my guidance sessions, my brother, my parents who always show favouritism towards him, _everything_. My life is a mess.

'Ssh, Cat.' She whispers.

I'm just fed up of everything.

'Cat?' Tori says gently, bringing me out my daydreams. 'Come on, the bell's rang.'

At lunch, I debate whether to go to Lane's or not. I feel guilty for cutting last night, but the sessions are really helping, and so, I go.

'Cat! I was wondering if you would come.' He smiles at me.

'Why?' I ask warily, taking a seat.

'I was informed you were quite upset this morning.'

'Oh.'

'Yes. May I ask why?'

I am very hesitant, but I eventually tell him. 'Tori thinks Beck likes me, but he has a girlfriend, Jade, who's a bully, and I just _know_ she would kill me if it Beck really did like me.'

'I see. Now, is there anything else you're not telling me?'

'No.'

'Cat, you're going to have to be honest with me to resolve your cutting problems.'

'OK! Beck…kissed me yesterday.' I say, shamefaced. 'And I was really worried and upset and everything, and…I…I…' I trail off.

'Cat?'

'I cut last night again.' I whisper.

'Oh, Cat.'

'I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. But it wasn't just because of Beck and Jade! It's _everything_. All the rumours, class, my brother…' I sniff. 'I'm really fed up of my life.'

I take a quick look at Lane. He looks especially worried now.

'Listen, Cat, I think it's maybe a good idea if you _calm down_, OK? It sounds as though you're going through a really hard time, and I'm not sure if it's in your best interest to be unsupervised so often now, but it's OK, there are people willing to help you, a…'

'WHAT? You're…you're sending me to a mental hospital, aren't you?' I yell, standing up. I can't believe this. 'No! _No_, I'm not going! I don't need to go! I'm not insane! Or crazy! I knew I shouldn't have come here today, I knew it!'

I storm out, ignoring his yells to come back. A mental hospital. I can't _believe_ he even suggested that. As if I would go there!

**Thank you to: **_**Seddie-Bat **_**(**Aww, your review is so sweet, it made me smile, I was so pleased when I read it! & I could never drop a story, no matter how long it took, I would finish it!:)**) **_**MariaLuvsYew **_**(**Thank you! I'm a little unsure if it's getting dramatic too early, though; we're only on the fifth chapter! Luv you too:)xx**) **_**BooTheUnicorn **_**(**Thanks so much, I'm glad you think, and no, as I said up there, I'd NEVER drop a story, promise!**) and **_**crazyhopper.**_

**I'm really pleased you guys are enjoying this so much. I wasn't sure if people would like it because of Cat's situation, but I'm glad you do, I'm quite enjoying writing it. It's certainly different from co-writing with another person.**

**R&R, thank you!**


End file.
